One Step Closer
by PuurfectKitty
Summary: A beat down kid with a ice box as a heart and stubborn rebel meets in the middle face to face showing their true sides takes everything to a whole new level.
1. Introduction

Dallas Winstons. A Juvenile delinquent. A flirt. A cold hearted ice box. That's what everyone thought when they herd his name. Dallas, Dal, and Dally. Same kid, he's quite familiar in the police station. No one thought he would ever love anyone but Johnnycakes. That's where he proven all of us wrong.

My name is rose. I'm a grease just like everyone in this side of town. I hang out with the Curtis brothers and their gang. They call me tits and toots, depends who wants my attention I'm well known. Just about every gang wants me to be part of them but I'm true to the ones I grew up with. I recently turned 17. The boys all pitched in and got me a new leather jacket since mine got burned from a rumble. That's how close we are, I guess.

I was fine with the boys. Got no problems with them. Me, Ponyboy, and Sodapop would talk about the serious stuff and a bit famine stuff such as watching the sunset. Me and two-bit would rough house a lot, he didn't care if I was a girl or not till I kick his ass. Me and Steve, oh god-don't get me started. We would get into the cockiest augments ever and it won't stop till someone tells us to or one of us gets a point proven. Darry, my oh my, we get overly worry and have long debates about anything we can get a hold on. But one of the members I don't not get along-Dallas. Me and Dallas did that's each other. We just didn't get along when we are together. Kinda like brother and sisters fighting. Although we live under the same roof, we can't stand each other.

I was staying at buck's I was new to the area. I knew buck for a long time and he doesn't mind giving me a place to stay. I started to live with him a little bit after Dallas. Buck once told me that the reason why Dallas was acting like this is because he isn't use to living with a girl. I could tell. I didn't know he knew the gang till I saw them at dingos.


	2. A sign of a heart

"Aye yo toots, where have ya been?" Two-bit said as I approached the table.

"Staying in school. If not, then my room at buck's." I said while looking for a seat at the table. There was two seats left. One by Pony and one next to Dally. Since I was closer to Dally, I took that seat.

"Whoa there," two-bit said in shocked, "what happen to your face?"

"I got jumped."

"When and by who?" The time two-bit asked that question, Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally were all looking at me very worried.

"Two nights ago by bunch of Socs. I was walking back from the park and these guys came out of the car drunk as usual. There was at least 5 of them. They defiantly out number me" my voice started to fade when I noticed the looks on their faces. It was filled with anger. "what?" I asked.

"We my not get along," Dally started, "But the fact that five guys jumped you isn't right." He squeezed his hands into a fist. "Do you carry anything on you? Like a heater or a knife?"

"No. I fight fair."

"You can't fight fair when you're getting raped."

"I didn't get raped tho"

"With how attractive you-" Dally stopped in mid sentence. Not only he noticed, but the gang noticed what he said. "Here, take this blade." He handed me a small Swiss blade. The paint was peeling off in some area but it was in good condition tho.

"Um, thanks." UGH. Why did I put um in front of thanks. I just made everything awkward. I don't know if it was me but did Dallas cared? Dallas Winston cared about something besides himself? I had a feeling that I was not the only one who as thinking the same thing.


	3. Your Words are Louder

I was going to leave because i was stuffed with burgers and the subjects to talk about was running out. The moment I got up, the boys did too. I was planning

to leave by myself but I ended up leaving with four others. We had blast on the way to the Curtis' house.  
"I'm going to head to Buck's." Dally said "See ya'll later".  
All of us said by. For some reason, I watched Dally walk down the road, hoping no one would notice.  
"Toots!"  
"What two-bit?"  
"You got a thing for Dal?"  
"No."  
"Then why are you watching him walk away?" Ponyboy jumped in.  
"Because I think he has a thing for me." I turned around facing them.  
"I think he does, too" two-bit agreeing with me.  
"Imma head home. It's almost 8."  
"Same here. Toots, want a ride home?  
"Sure two-bit."  
Before me and two-bit head out, we said bye to pony and Johnny then we headed to his car. "Hey two, what if Dally do like me?" I asked seriously but a bit

worried.  
"Ehh, don't you worry toots. Dal is a good guy. He may not seem like it but he is."  
"But I live under the same roof as him."  
"Just don't worry about it. Just phone me what happens."  
The time he said that, we pulled up to buck's. "sure thing two. Thank you"  
"Anytime"  
I walked in and noticed that no one was here who wasn't familiar to me. There was loud music coming upstairs tho. I started to get a headache as I walked up

the stairs. I didn't care who was playing that loud music but I ended up yelling "EITHER LOWER OR TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" and slammed the door behind me. It was

8:45pm when I looked at the clock from my bed. Right then, I dozed off.  
I herd my door creaked open, I took a look at the clock- it was 2:28 am. I couldn't make out the shadow figure that stood in my doorway. "Hey...um, rose?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I crash here? I kinda had a nightmare..." The voice drifted off.  
"Sure."  
"Thanks."  
The voice was familiar but I was too tired to figure out who was it. I thought it was buck, but since they mention "crash here" it could've been someone else

in the gang.


	4. Thoughts that are Screamed Out

I woke up again around 8. It should be bright outside I thought to myself. Why is it so dark? I looked around the room, taking the hazy view in. Then I herd a light snore. I turned around and saw a man just wearing his boxers sleeping next to me. I couldn't see what his face looked like since it was under the pillow. The first thing I did, was screamed. It scared the guy enough where he fell on the floor. Buck came up running to my room with a broken bottle. "What's going on?" He said waving it around.  
"Who is in my bed if you're there?"  
The time I said that, Dally rose up from the floor. Right there- there was an awkward silence. He broke the silence saying hey toots with that smile of his. That smile of his makes me melt. He continued talking about how he thought I would've known it was him. I didn't really pay attention to him, I kept going into my own world. Nothing special. Just thinking what the outcome would be if I knew it was dally.  
"I'm going back to bed" I told the boys as I turned over while pulling the blanket over me. Both of the boys said okay and left. They shut the door behind them. I could hear buck asking dally why he was in bed with me. He simply told thin he had a nightmare. Maybe Dally did have a nightmare. A tuff guy that has nightmares is unbelievable but he's human. But one thing simply caught my attention.  
"But you could've simply stayed up in your room" buck said.  
"I know but I just couldn't. I rather sleep with her than by myself." Dally said softly.  
"You liked her, don't you?"  
"Do I have to answer that question?"  
"Only if you wanna live here, then yes you have to answer it. " buck said  
"Okay okay,-"  
"Don't lie either" buck interrupted.  
"I DO LIKE ROSE!" He shouted.


	5. I'm wide awake, you just don't know it

I herd the door creaked open, I pretended to be asleep.  
"I'm surprise you didn't wake her"  
"Yeah yeah. Don't tell her anything." He snapped back " If she fines out, I, I-I. I just don't know what to do".  
"It's all good. Imma run up to the store to get food. Wanna come?  
"Nah. I'm stay here. Maybe clean."  
They both laughed and buck left.  
"Only if you knew how much I cared about you. You probably have a thing Sodapop, maybe even two-bit. Man, I'm am sure jealous of those boys when you're with 'em." Dally said as he sat on my bed. He actually did cared about someone else besides himself? That's unbelievable. I honestly never thought that would actually be true. All of a sudden, a blanket of tiredness covered me.


	6. The End of a nightmare, start of a dream

I had the weirdest dream. It was one of those dreams where it's like a flashback, kinda. The dream took place when I lived in New Jersey when I was four, maybe five. My parents were fighting like always. It was pretty scary when they fought, it was never physical-thank god. I remember I sat on the stairs in the shadows show they wouldn't see me. My mom yelled "I hate you. I stopped loving you the day you came home drunk for the first time"  
"How dare you!" My father said as veins showed thru his skin. You can see how big his veins were at the moment. What happen next never happen in real life. He smacked my mother so hard that she fell back and crack her head open. I let out a cry and he saw me with fire in his eyes. I got up and tried to walk up the stairs as fast I could for a height of a toddler. My dad was already half way up the stairs before I was able to get to the top section of the stairs. He grabbed me by my hair and flung me. It's 12 feet long, I didn't hit any steps as I fell. I hit the hard tile floor. Right there, my body lied motionless, just like my mother's.  
right there, I woke up. Jerking forward from the bed. Not only tears stained my skin, they were still coming from my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest and cried. An arm cradled me from behind then another to the front. "Shhh" a quiet voice said. I looked up and saw Dally. It was a bit blurry because of the tears that were stuck in my eyes. "Wanna talk about it rose?" He asked. I just simply shook my head and cried. He hugged me and dragged me towards middle of the bed. I laid there, crying with my face buried in his chest. It was so warm and his heart beat was soothing. I manage to stop crying. Dally wasn't moving but he was alive tho. I looked up, he was asleep. I felt safe for once. Especially in Dally's arms. Somewhere I never thought it would be safe and loving. I slid out of Dally's arm and went to sit in the chair at the cornor. I just watched him sleeping. Who knew a troubled and damnaged kid like him would look like an angel while they're sleeping. I decided to go somewhere for a bit. I got up and slid on my pants since i sleep in a t-shirt and my panties. I grabbed my wallet and walked out of the room. I turned back and leaned against the doorframe, I couldnt help it but to smile. I walked down the stairs, trying to be quiet as a mouse and walked out of the house. "Damn, Buck took the car." I mummbled to myself. A 20 minute walk to the Curtis' house is that far of a walk. Halfway there, I was proven wrong.


	7. Threats along the way

I was walking on the sidewalk, only ten minutes till i reach their house.I notice two socs walking on the same side of the sidewalk, my looked like they were on steroids. One of them, who looked like Italian, had a giant smirk on his face that looked like it belong to the devil, once he saw me. I looked at the road to see if there was any cars, there wasn't. I didn't even get a chance to set my foot on the ground when one of the socs picked me up. First thing I did was scream. I screamed on top of my lungs. He threw my down and said "Shut up you no good bitch." The Italian one added to his friend's comment "no one is gonna help a greaser.". Thank god i landed on my back. I reached for my wallet and pulled it out, when I opened i, the ginger said "We don't want your money, dirty greaser." I looked down smiling and shook my head.I grabbed my blade that Dally have given me and hid it in my hands. As I put away my wallet,I saw the DX behind them, not too far away. I said "Who said I was giving you my money?" The boys looked at each other with puzzled faces.I flung my blade open so they can see it. "Go back to your side of town now." I said in a sturdy voice. One of their mouths dropped open. "DO IT!" I they ran, I ran towards the DX hoping that at least one of the gang is there. When I got there, I was out of breathe. "Hey tooty tits" Steve said under the car he was working on. "Steve?" I asked. "Yeh, whats up?" he replied still under the car. "What if the car brake magically gave out and rolled away with you still under there?" I asked. "Is that a threat" He said while trying to get away from the car fast as he could. "Maybe. Is the Pop here?" I looked around. "Yeah, just go in. Hes probably sitting on the couch like always."  
"Thank you"  
"Yeh, yeh"


	8. Dr Soda is in the Buliding

I found soda "resting" his eyes, laying on the couch where Steve said he would be. I took my shoes off and put them behind the counter. I ran and jumped on the couch, landing with a flop. Soda Jumped up faster than a cat landing on its feet, He said "I'm so working, not sleeping on the couch. I can sleep when I am dead!" Right there, I burst out luaghing. "Oh, its only you." He siad in a relief. "Who do you think I was?" "Steve. He would've killed me if he saw me sleeping." I nodded my head since Steve would do something like that.

"Need to talk toots?"  
"Kinda."  
" I'M GOING ON A BREAK!"  
"LONG AS I MAKE YOUR BROTHER, PONY AS MY SLAVE!" steve replied.  
"THATS FINE!"  
"You're fine that? I tought you liked Ponyboy?" I said concerned.  
"I do but something is bothering you and I would like to know what it is."  
"Okay.I told two-bit what i thought and he told me to phone him if anything happens. Knowing him, he would joke around and the gang will find out."  
"That is a very good point to come to Dr. Soda."  
"I perfer Dr. Pepper."  
"Don't get sassy with me girl. I'm the Doctaaaaaaaaa!" He said proudly. "Okay, so whats going on toots?"  
"Its kinda long. Are you ready for it?"  
"Hit me with your best shot."  
I sighed."Okay. Yesterday after shool, I met up with some of the gang at Dingo's like everday. They saw my black eye. Dally, got mad. He given me a blade to carry. I asked why and his reply was just incase if you got rape and said why i wouldve got raped beaause how attrative i was. He was in mid sentence when stoped. Later that dy, well night since it was 3am, he came in my room and said he had a nightmare and wanted to crash with me. I didnt know who it was but i said sure, thinking it was buck." I looked to see if soda was following what I said.  
"And? What happen?" He said giving the hand gesture to continue.  
"He spent the night spooing me. I woke up, screamed, he fell off the bed. You know, the stuff you see in those chick-fliks movies. Buck came in and asked what happen. I explained what happen. Him and dally stepped out of the room and talked. They thought i was "sleeping". Dally yelled at buck saying he liked me. Buck left, dally came in and said something about him being jelous of you and the gang with our frienship. He thought we had something. I passed out, woke up crying because of a nightmare and he held me till I stopped crying." I stopped and took a breathe.  
"I think I know what this means." Soda said with a thinker face.  
"And?"


	9. The Dr's Theory

"He clearly likes you."  
"Soda, I know he likes me. He yelled it out am I suppouse to do?" I asked  
"Time will tell. Things will fall in place." He said with that charming look he does when he's being wise.  
"Okay. Is anyone at your house?"  
"Yeah. Two-bi, Pony and Johnny."  
"Alright, Imma head over there. See you later. Thank you for listening Dr Soda."  
"Its Dr Pepper to you."  
As i got, Soda grabbed my hips and told me stop moving. I was puzzled what he was gonna do. I couldnt see because he was sitting down behind me.  
"What are you doing soda?  
"You got grass stains on your t-shirt. Its a white t-shirt too. Its very notcieable. What Happen?" Soda said worried.  
"Two socs tried to jumped me but i scared them with the blade."  
"I sure hope so."  
"I did. Imma head out now. Bye soda."  
"Bye Toots." Soda waved.  
"Bye Steve" I said as I pass him to the door.  
"See ya Tooty Titts." I simply rolled my eyes at him.


	10. The Venting Hour

I entered the Curtis' house, I saw two-bit curled up in a ball, holding his beer sleeping. He had cake on his face with drool coming out of his mouth. Of course, Micky Mouse was on TV. I didnt care. I flopped on the couch and let out a loud sigh. I kicked my shoes off and ended up hitting two with one of them. I woke up confused."Sorry two, I didnt mean to hit you." "Thats fine. Scoot your butt over." He said. "No way! You got your shirt soaked in beer, cake all over face with drool mixed with that mess of you clean yourself up, maybe i would share." "Fine. I'll be back." "Take your time!" I shouted across the house.I herd a shy laugh coming from Pony and Soda's room. I turned my head and saw Johnny.  
"Hey Johnnycakes!"  
"Hey Toots. You look exhausted."  
"Oh, you have no idea. What time is it?"  
"Uhh..." Johnny said looking for a clock. He finally found one after a minute searching. "Its 1pm."  
"You're kiddin?"  
"Nuhh uhh"  
"I'm ready for this day to be over" I complained.  
"Why? What happen?"  
"Well, I found Dally sleeping next to me in his underwear, then later on i cried in his arms. On the way here, Two Socs tried to jump me. Due to that, I ran to the DX where Soda works. Threaten Steve. Then finaly went here. I accidentally hit two-bit with my shoe." I sighed an trying to adjust myself on their couch.  
"All of this before 1pm?" Pony came in asking.  
"Yeah. Speaking about Steve, if I was you Pony, I'd hide from Steve today."  
"uhh, wh-"  
"Why was Dal in your bed and why were you crying?" Johnny said while cutting Pony off.  
"He had a nightmare middle of the night. I had flashback dream thing that turned into a nightmare, if that makes any sense at all."  
"SCOOT YA BOOTA OVERA TITS!" Two-bit said while jumping on the couch. As he landed on my stomach, I let out a painful moan. "Sorry tits. I bet you want me off don't ya?"  
"Uhh huh." I said slowly.  
"You had some interesting morning. Well, me and Johnny gonna chill at the lot" Pony said.  
"Be careful, wear a jacket and be back in time for dinner!" I yelled as they got out of the house.  
"You sound like Darry!" Pony shouted back.  
" Should that be an insult or a compliment? i asked two-bit seriously.  
"Who knows. He's 14." He shrugged his shoulders "So, why was good ol' Dal in your bed basicly naked?"  
"He wasn't naked. He was in his boxers."  
"How big is he?" Two-bit laughing at his own joke,thats typical for him.  
"I'm being serious and youre crackin jokes. I don't know how I feel towards this...thing"  
"Thing? Why thing?"  
"Well, its not a problem but not a goal, i guess. Its a noun. Yeah, thats what imma call it."  
""MICKY'S ON!"He shouted.  
My headache is coming back and I know for sure who to blame it on.  
"Two-bit," I said to him. "One day, Imma take you and the whole gang to Disney. Imma have Darry, Soda and Steve off work and we are going for a week, maybe a bit ?"  
"I'd love you for forever"  
"Hey! I thought you do love me forever?" I said jokingly.I ended up passing out with two-bit on top of me. That sounded wrong but it isn't what you think it is.I woke to Steve poking my cheek. "Can you stop jabbing my cheek?"  
"What if I don't?" As soon as I said that, I slapped Steve across the face. Soda and Two-bit laughed uncontrollably. "You may look like Sleeping Beauty but you are queen bitch, you know that?"  
"Yes. And only you guys could deal with me, And plus, I warned you."  
"Toots, how are you feelin?" Before I could open my mouth, Steve spoke before me, "You're gonna ask her if she's okay?! I am the one who got slapped. You know what Soda, Imma gonna flip tables and drink all of your beer!"  
As Steve said that, Two-bit got up ran to the fridge. grabbed all of the beer and ran out of the house as soon Darry walked in. "You'll never catch me alive!" Two-bit yelled.  
"What the hell? Did he just took all of the beer?" Darry said confused while pointing outside.  
"So, how about the beer idea again?" i asked. As soon as I said that, Steve hissed at me. "I sure hope he left a beer.I need one."  
"Damn, that dosent happen often. You must be stressed." Darry said.  
"You have no idea" Me and Soda said. I got up and went to the fridge. Saw there wasnt no beer left.  
"Imma kill Two-bit" I said under my breathe.  
"What?" The boys asked.  
"I said imma be right back" I said softly. I headed out to the front door but I kept it open behind me. I searched for Two-bit. He clearly didn't make it far. He was on the lawn drinking a beer. As I walked up to him, He grabbed all of the beer and tried hiding it. He clearly thought I was Steve.  
"Oh, it was you." He said in a relief.  
"Yeah. Are they cold?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I need one."  
"Sure thing toots." He said as handing me one. "Thanks two." I replied. "Anything for a tootsy roll." Oh, how i love his jokes. No matter how stupid they sounded, they were pretty funny. Anything is funny if it came out of his mouth unless he's serious.


	11. Walk thru Memoary Lane

I went back inside of the house and plopped on the couch. "He given you a beer? Where is he?" Steve asked. "A women never gives away her age or secrets" I simply said. The boys burst out laughing. I attempted to open the bottle two times but failed. Im guessing Soda saw because he grabbed it from my hands and open it for me. "Thank you, Soda." "Anytime for a pretty lady." He said smiling. "Why is Two-bit outside with all of the beers?" Dally said as we walked thru the door. It will be awkward in 3..2..1 "And why are you drinking a beer, toots?" He added on while pointing to me.  
"Its one of those days."  
"When was the last time you had one?" Steve asked. With that question, the whole gang was staring at me. "I honestly don't remember." "This odda be interesting" Dally said under his breathe. I cocked an eyebrow at him. You think so, Dal? When I was 15, I would go out and party every Friday and Saturday nights. I've done beer pong, I would win in drinking contests. I've done a lot for a 15 year old. It maybe a shock to you but for me its a walk thru memory lane." I spatted at him. This was the first time I ever talked about my pass to the gang. Not only Dally was surprised but the whole group was too. "Why arent you like that anymore? I mean with the whole drinking thing. I know you got to parties every once in a while." Dally said. "Because I wasnt getting any where in my life. I started doing stuff like that when I was 14 because it seem liked noone cared about me. Yeah, you guys were there for me-thatts great, yenno? But I kinda needed more. I needed to know my parents cared. It seemed like they stopped caring out of the blue. I've done everything to see if they did care. I've even fell out of a tree to see what they would've done. They just called me stupid and I know better. They didn't check if i broke a bone or anything like that." "Speaking about your parents rose," Darry said, "where are they now?". "Well, my dad left me later on that year. But ended up getting killed by a hooker he was seeing. Once my mom found out. She wasn't stable to take care of anyone, even herself. I haven't really spoke to her since she left. Thats when I started to party and getting wasted." I said quietly. I felt a tear run down my cheeck but when it was halfway down my face, Soda wiped it away and hugged me in one of those retarded/awkward sitting down position hugs. I glanced up to Dally and he did not look like a happy camper what so I know it, it was already three and I wanted home. My beer was empty and things werent too bad as I remember. I wasnt dizzy, but I wasnt seeing straight. I got up, trying to leave, i was so unstable to walk. "Rose, where do you wanna go?" Darry asked. "I wanna go back to bed.I don't care id it is 3. At least a nap will do." "You're napping here." "I don't care." i replied in a hushed tone. "Can one, maybe two of you guys carry her to Soda's bed?" Darry said. "Are you calling me fat, sir?" I went up to him and poked him as hard as i could in his chest. Some how, i lost my balance and ended up falling backwards but Steve caught me. "She's drunk." He said a bit cocky. I couldn't remember what else happen. I guess I passed out in whoever's arms that carried me.


	12. A night with Soda

I woke up in a bed, not remembering why i was in this bed. My mind wasn't focusing on that, it was more focusing on the massive headache that pounding in my head. I turned over i saw soda just staring at me. I started to laugh, it made my headache worse but I couldn't help it.  
"Well good morning to you too."  
"Its morning!" I jumped up.  
"No, but you slept for five hours." He replied with a laugh.  
"Ugh, my head." I complained as i held my head.  
"Get back to bed. I'll bring some aspirins. How old are you again?" He said laughing once more.  
"17 dummy." I said smiling.  
"I know I am, that's why I dropped out of school."He got serious. The only time I've seen Soda serious when there is a rumble, one of the gang got hurt or when Darry and Pony fight. He left the room and came back moments later. "I'm sorry if I got you upset. I did-" "Shh. its fine Rose. Here's two aspirins and water."  
"Hows her first hangover!?" Steve said  
"Stop yelling! I haven't taken the aspirins yet!"  
"You'll get use to it!" I ignored Steve's comment and took the two pills hoping it will get rid of my headache fast. I crawled back into bed. And stared at Soda. Something about him makes the room light up. Even if you were at a funeral with him, it wouldn't be gloomy. He made everything happy. Out of everyone on the gang, I was closer to Soda. He understood me. When I looked at Soda, he smiled. He's always smiling, and it made me think what went thru his head most of the time.  
:Soda?""  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you always smiling?"  
"i'm always happy." He said while crawling into bed with me. He laid on his back next to me. Looking up at the ceiling like me.  
"But still. Even when times were tuff, you''re still smiling. I understand you're happy but what goes thru your head?" I asked as I faced him.  
"Times are hard, even after my parents died and me dropping out of school, working all day, same for Darry. But i'm happy. I get to work with my best friend all day, who some times can be a pain. I get to come home to the gang; Two-bit, Johnny, Dally, Darry, Pony, Steve and you. I am in-love with Sandy. I love my job. How many times do you hear that from anyone? And I think being happy will make others happy due to the energy of happiness is given off. I also live my life out to the fullest everyday. I may not do crazy stuff like sky diving or what so ever. I am happy where I am in life. Yenno?" By the time he was done talking, he looked into my eyes.  
"soda," I sighed. "You're my favorite person honestly. You're like he orange jucie to breakfest. Well, for you guys-the cake."  
He laughed and said "What do you mean?"  
""You start everyone's day off good. And you're involved with everyone's day. Thats a good thing." I replied.  
"You're weird." He playfully punched my arm.  
"I'm weird? Hmm. who has the strange name?" We both laughed till we fell asleep.


	13. DX

I woke up once again laying on my stomach near the side of the bed. My right arm was hanging off the bed and there was a weight on top of me. It was soda in the same position as me but laying on top of me. I tried waking him up but he was passed out. I'm yelling for Darry or anyone who can hear me. Ponyboy came in. "What did I miss last night?" He asked and looking at the bed. "Nothing. Can you get your brother off me?" "Sure. I found out why you told me to hide from Steve. Thanks." He said attempting to remove Soda off me. He woke up and fell off the bed. "its time for work" Ponyboy yelled. "Okay, okay. Imma get dressed." He said as he walked to the closet. He grabbed his DX shirt and a pair of jeans then went inside of the closet and closed it while he was inside. I was confused but I finally asked him why he was in the closet. "To respect a lady." He said with his head poking out of the closet. When he got out of the closet, i fixed my hair and grabbed my wallet and headed out with him and Darry. Ponyboy was already gone with Johnny to s movie. We rode in Darry's truck to the DX where I and Soda got out. "Thanks Darry for letting me stay the night." "Anytime. The house is always open and unlocked for the gang. Just come by anytime. You're always welcome." Darry said smiling. He was always the father figure. If he ever became a father, he would be wonderful at it. "How was your first hang over in years?" Steve asked. I shot him the stare i do best, the death stare. I walked in with Soda and leaned on the counter. I watched the costumers enter, buy and leave for a good 15 minutes. Then one familiar face came in. It was Dally.


	14. Words I can't find to say

"Hey Rose," He said while rubbing his neck, "Can we talk? Like go outside and talk?" I nodded my head and followed him out the door. We walked next to the building, a few feet away from Steve. I noticed Dally was looking at his feet. "What do you wanna talk about Dal?" I asked confused. "Listen Rose, I understand we never gotten along well. I don't blame you. But I like you. Unbelievably much." I was struck. I couldn't believe what I am hearing. He just stared at me. "Rose…" he said close to a whisper. "Please saying something." He pleaded. "i-i-i." I started to say but I turned around and ran.


	15. Moment of Truth part 1

I didn't know where I was going but it felt like I ran forever. I didn't think a thought. I didn't look around at the surroundings. I didn't even focus on anything. I finally stopped and took a deep breathe. A fountain stood in front of me. I was at the park. I sat down on it and think about what I am gonna do next. Should I ignore him? Move out of buck's? But the question that I was really focusing on was; Do I have feelings for him. I thought about that. It stayed in my mind. I just sat there. Thinking about what I felt. Maybe I do. Middle of my thought, I was interrupted. "Rose, please don't run like that. I guess you don't like me. " Dally said softly. " I do, Dally. I really do." Did I just say that? There goes my heart taking over my mind. "Why don't you show it then?" He said firmly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You screamed at me hen you saw me in your bed. You basically avoided me last night by staying the Curtis' house. And now you ran away from me when I told you my feelings for you."  
"I never meant to scream. I thought you were Buck. I never tried to avoid you last night. I ran because I didn't know what to do."  
"What do you mean you didn't know what to do?"  
"I never had anyone like me before."  
"Why?"  
"If you're tuff, you don't get hurt. If you stay isolated, you can leave without a trace and noone will know you well enough." Right then, Dally came closer to me. I was afraid he was too close where he can hear my thoughts. He lifted my head up gently by pushing one of is fingers up on my chin. He looked into my eyes and said "Rose,".


	16. Moment of Truth part 2

"Rose, I like you. I will not hurt you. Never will. I care about you so much. Like I said earlier, we might of not gotten along at first but I grew attached to you. Yeah, I had a funny way showing it but I really do. You're not like the rest. You're not a broad. You're much more than that. You're someone special and I want you. I want you not to be someone special, I want you to be my special kind of girl. And what you said about get tuff and isolated, don't. Just don't do that. Its good to be tuff but not all the time. And don't stay isolated. I want to get to know you. I have the biggest crush on you. I never felt like this to anyone. I hope I'm not asking too much."  
"You're not. I like you too, Dallas. I'm sorry if I came off too strong. I'm just afraid that you'll hurt me and leave."  
"I would never hurt you. If I do, I didn't mean too. And if I leave you or if you leave me, I'll be miserable at best. Please give me a try." I went on my tiptoes and kissed him. He was surprised but he kissed back. We broke the kiss and he looked down smiling. "I hope that is a yes." He said. I nod my head and we kissed again. We both agreed to go over the Curtis' house and the whole gang should be there. When we got to the front yard, Dally stopped me and faced me. " I love you." "I love you too, Dal." I looked into his eyes. He pulled me in and kiss my forehead. "C'mon" He said opening the gate. I followed him into the house where all of the guys were having a good time. Steve and Soda were arm wrestling, Johnny and Pony sitting on the floor talking, Two-bit watching Mickey on tv and Darry reading the newspaper. A typical day at the Curtis' household. Darry looked up as I closed the door. "Whoa there, you guys walked in together and smiling. What happen?" Darry asked like he knew nothing. The house grew quite. I didn't say anything but they got the sign as soon Dally went behind me, hugged me and give a quick kiss on my cheek. "Oh my god!" Pony shouted, "You guys are together!" He jumped up. Once again, the room was filled with sound but it was revolving around me and Dally. Everyone was asking how did this happen, when, how long and so much more questions. I ended up sitting on the sofa next to two-bit. I noticed Dally called Soda over by the door and walked to the kitchen. He talked to Soda for a minute and handed him a piece of paper. It didn't bother me much. Its just a thing of paper, what's the big deal? The boys came back into the room and I herd Johnny asked Darry "When-n-n are we gonna tell her?". Darry got up from his seat in the corner and went to a desk. He grabbed a few things and cleared his thought. Every one looked at him, he nodded to their knowledge. "Rose. Remember how you told us that your mother left you?" He started. I shook my head slowly. "Well," He continued, "We found her." I was shocked. My face turned white as a ghost. "She is in Brookhaven Hospital. Its right here in Tulsa. Right by E Hwy 66. Its on the other side of town tho. We got you a visitor pass for noon tomorrow. You'll have to leave around 7:30 in the morning, maybe 8 the latest. Here's the pass you'll need to get to see her." "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I stood up and hugged Darry.  
"The gang helped too."  
"Then why arent they in this hug?" I said smiling. They all came in and given a group hug. We all pulled away and had a great night. The house was filled with laughter. It was around 9 when I was about to leave. Darry pulled me to the side.  
"This pass is for this whole week." He said.  
"Thank you so much Darry. I owe you big time."  
"No you don't. You come here, clean the house and make sure my kid brothers are out of trouble. That's enough. I made it into a week, just incase if you guys want to catch up. For whatever day you don't show up or do, they give you the money back."  
"Okay, I'll give you the money." I smiled and hugged him one more time. I told the boys good bye for one last time before I leave for the next 7 days.


	17. Last Night Together

When me and Dally got to my room, he sat on my bed while I packed. "Are you gonna be okay while I'm gone?" I asked him worried. "Yeh, yeh." He said as he leaned back on the bed. I packed a week worth of clothes. Grabbed all of my money that I was saving up and put into my wallet. Dally laid right in the middle of my bed. I sat facing him. He was slowly falling asleep. I kissed his lips, hoping that he will stay awake. I didn't want him to fall asleep, not tonight, not without me. He grabbed me and flipped me. I was basically under him, look right at him. He given me a smile. "I'm up." He said while he was laughing. When he was done, he leaned in, so close that our noses touched gently, but he stayed like that. I finally kissed him but he pinned me down. "No sex." He simply say. "You gotta get up early tomorrow." Sex? I didn't want sex. I just wanted him to stay awake. I given him a surprised face and he finally said fine. Eventually, he got me in the mood. After an hour, we decided to go to bed


	18. Time counting down

I got up a few times during the night. First time, it was sometime around 4 in the morning. Got three hours and thirty minutes till I have to get driving. I took the advantage of going back to sleep. Before I fell asleep, I turned over to the sleeping Dallas. I smiled and wiggled myself towards him where my body was against his. I nuzzled my head into where his neck and shoulder was. The second time I woke up, he was gone. The clock said 5:55am. I guess I'll get up now instead of staying in bed. As I got up, I noticed how cold the house was. I should honestly start sleeping in pants instead of my underwear. I started to walk to the door and saw something that is small, round and red. I open the door to see rest of it. It was a rose pedal. I knelt down and it said "I love you" on it. There was a trail of them leading down stairs. I grabbed each one and read them all till I got to the kitchen. They all were a little letter. It said:  
I love you to the moon and back. You bring the best out of me. Out of everyone that I know and that is there for me, I can only open up to you. I feel complete when I am with you. When I am not with you, I miss you. You looked like an angle this morning when I got up. I can't wait to see that everyday. Rose, I love you so much. No one can ever replace you. You have my heart. Please do not give it back. Love always, Dallas Winston  
I came into the kitchen, seeing Dally cooking. I sat the pedals down. He must've thought I was still sleeping. I came up behind him and hugged him. I kissed his back as he reached behind him for me. He let go and faced me. "Good morning beautiful." He said smiling. "Good morning handsome." "Sit at the counter. Breakfast is almost done." I listened to him and sat down. There as a Rose in a vase. I smelt the flower and laughed. "You got me a fake flower and sprayed it with your cologne?"  
"Yeah. Silk flowers last a lot longer than real ones and I wanted it to remind you of me." He said smiling as he brings two plates over. It was about 6:30 by the time we finished eating. Only one more hour left till I leave. By now, I am getting real nervous. I slide my pants on and put socks on. I went down stairs where I saw Dally laying on the couch watching TV. I went there and laid against him. I asked him once again, "will you be okay with me being gone?" "Yes I will." He said looking into my eyes then kissing my forehead. Buck came in. He wasn't surprised about this. "Hey toots, I got the Cuda back. You can use it. Every was checked and updated on it. Its parked outside. Good luck on your trip." He said. "Thank you." I replied back as we went upstairs.


	19. Dallas Winston's Girl

The hour went by too fast. Not enough time for me and Dally. He grabbed my backs and put them in the trunk. We kissed goodbye and after that, he open up my door. "I'll call you when I get over there." I said softly.  
"No need to rush. You're mother is more important. Call me when you get to the hotel or tonight. Whenever you're able to call. I love you so much. Be careful."  
"I will. I love you too." we kissed goodbye one more time. I was about to get into the car but I took one good look at him, Dallas Winston. I hated goodbyes but I know I'll be back in a week. I hope this week will go by fast. One last thought went thru my head before I turned on the car. I am Dallas Winston's girl. I smiled at that thought. I took one last look at him in my mirror. This was the last time I saw him.


End file.
